Sir James Lester
by SabreDae
Summary: Well, as suggested by the title, Lester gets a knighthood. Finally.


**A/N: This idea came to me as I watched Episode One of Series Five. I thought it would be interesting to see Lester if he actually did get knighted. One thing I don't actually know what happens at a knighting ceremony so apologies if it is wrong.**

* * *

><p>My heart raced as I knelt before her. The ceremonial sword was levelled at my shoulders and lightly tapped on the left and then the motion was repeated on my right shoulder. All the breath I didn't realise I had been holding was released in one gust.<p>

I smiled at the thought it had taken me a whole year to achieve this. I almost wanted to jump up and down for joy, but I was in an important place with important people. That kind of reaction just wouldn't be acceptable.

I glanced around at the crowd gathered around, spotting Abby and Connor leaning into one the row behind them Captain Becker and Jessica were attempting to surreptitiously hold hands. They had thought for quite some time now that no-one knew they were secretly dating, but the spark between them was obvious for anyone to see. I could even see Matt hanging around by the great golden doors. Jennifer had surprised me by turning up with her husband in tow and sitting in the front row._ The scene was complete. Almost. I'd never openly admit it, but I missed Cutter and his annoying brilliance. The man had always been right. About the anomalies, about everything. I couldn't help but like him, and after his untimely death at the hands of Helen, I found myself increasingly feeling regret for my constant disdain towards the man. I couldn't help wishing that he'd managed his happy ending with Jennifer. _I shook off the bad thoughts.

_At least everyone else in the team was happy. Connor had finally somehow managed to convince Abigail to be his girlfriend. I'm not entirely sure how the bumbling idiot managed it, although maybe his genius had something to do with it. And they would be getting married soon. In a way I looked at Connor as my son, especially after he lived with me, although I was glad he had now gotten rid of those infernal rat-like pets of his, Sid and Nancy, and so I was proud of how far he had come, particularly for the part he had played in saving the world. He alone had discovered the cause of the anomalies and figured out how to stop Philip from creating them to fuel the planet's energy requirements. Jessica and Hilary were doing well from what my secret reports told me. I'd even heard a rumour that they were considering moving in together. Only Matt didn't seem completely happy. I knew that he'd become close to Emily whilst she stayed in his apartment. He looked out of place by the doors. I thought maybe he'd be better with her in his life. They suited each other – both adventurous, determined and from different times. _

_Now that Connor had discovered what was causing the anomalies they were no longer a problem. Finally I would be able to go back to my normal life before all this chaos. But I knew that after a week, I would miss Connor and his clumsiness. I would miss Becker's assertive nature. I would miss everyone who had ever been a part of the A.R.C. I would even miss the excitement of an anomaly. I would miss making up ridiculous excuses for why the motorway or the underground had to be closed. It wouldn't be just my job I was losing; it would be a part of my life. I had become so involved in the anomaly research that my entire life had started to revolve around it. I had sleepless nights worrying about where an anomaly would appear next. God forbid one appearing in Buckingham Palace – that had been the worst one. Some of the peace from the absence of the holes in time was guaranteed to be a godsend but I feared it would become boring. I longed for the day when I would once more be able to ask Jess to send a helicopter to pick me up._

I thought back to the day when I was told I was in line for an honour.

It didn't surprise me when I was informed of my prospective knighthood. Unlike the last time when I had mistakenly believed I was to be knighted, when really the Queen had put that beast of a man, Philip Burton, down on the list of Honours. After Philip's grand plan was revealed and the team got rid of him, it was almost a certainty that I would be honoured._ After all, I had just stopped the future Matt came from from happening. _

I was shaken from my thoughts by the Queen's words.

"Rise, Sir James Lester, Knight of Great Britain."

I stood on shaky legs to rapturous applause. I was pretty certain I had even heard Connor wolf whistling and then complaining in agony as Abby elbowed him. _Quite right we are in the presence of royalty after all. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I do okay?**** Please review to tell me what you think. :D**_  
><em>


End file.
